


Play With Dead Things

by thatonefandomwriter



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Slight horror in begining, blood mention, pls tell me this isnt considered rpf bc id die, really cute actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonefandomwriter/pseuds/thatonefandomwriter
Summary: Anti wants revenge on Chase, so he goes to finish the job.He makes friends instead





	Play With Dead Things

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of antiknife's head canon on tumblr

The demon staggered into the hallway, his body humming with energy and a grin on his lips. He placed a bloodied hand on the wall and dragging it along, a smeared handprint creating a trail. He saw the open door at the end of the hall, and heard voices. “Chase.” He sang softly, walking forward despite his hands twitching far more sporadically at with the excitement coursing through his veins. He would have collected his set of pretty green and brunette heads, gotten his revenge on Jack. He pushed forward, his body fighting him with every step, glitching to the wall and then back to where he stood. Anti's jaw clenched and he slammed his fist into the wall, successfully grounding himself. He walked forward from then on in one piece. When he reached the open bedroom he saw only two children; a little boy appearing to be around ten and a little girl maybe seven. The two children were playing with a cross of action figures and princess figurines. It wasn't his original plan but it would be better. 

 

Chase's kids. The one thing he wanted to keep safest of all. 

 

Once he stepped into the room, the overhead light flickered wildly. He cackled when the children saw him, unable to control his body as it glitched and faded from this reality to the next. “Mine.” He growled, taking a step towards the two with an outstretched hand. 

 

“Oh my gosh!” The girl cried, standing up and pointing at him. “You're hurt! Trey get the bandaids!” She commanded, rushing towards the demon without an ounce of fear.  

 

Anti paused at the comment on him being hurt. His head cocked to the side and his smile faltering. “What-” when the child rushed him, grabbing his bloodied hand, he froze. The light became normal with his confusion, the situation catching him completely off guard. “What.” He repeated, his body being kept together by the tiny hand leading him to a beanbag chair fit for someone closer to the children's size. When he was sat down the little boy- Trey- ran back with a box of bandaids. 

 

“What happened, mister?” The girl asked, quickly undoing the packaging and placing bandaids on the open slit along his throat. 

 

Trey seemed apprehensive about this, keeping close to his sister, but his distance from the demon. “Marci,” He whispered softly, but she paid him no attention. 

 

“I….” Anti struggled to think of what to say as Hello Kitty bandaids began to dance across his neck. Should he tell the truth? He slit his own throat? No, that would be awful to say. “Uh, I fell.” He mumbled, his voice dripping with uncertainty. “Thank you.” He added. Black eyes glancing around the room. The room was a pale blue with bunk beds on one wall, storage for several toys and dress up costumes, and a bookshelf next to the door. The room was also noticeably messy with toys and costume pieces thrown about the floor. 

 

Marci smiled widely at her handiwork. “You're welcome!” When Anti glitched from the sitting to the bookshelf with a random assortment of children's books and stuffed animals, she gasped with excitement. “I've always wanted an imaginary friend! You must be it! What's your name?” She ran up to him and bowed dramatically. “I'm princess Marci. This my brother Trey. He's a secret spy.” She pointed to the boy, who was glaring slightly at the girl when she gave the demon their names. 

 

“Anti.” 

 

Trey hesitantly came up to him at that, finally relaxing enough. Maybe they weren't in any danger. “Do you want to be a prince or a super spy?” He asked, puffing out his chest at the second option. 

 

“I don't….”

 

“He wants to be a spy then!” Trey pronounced, taking the bloodied hand in his own and showing it to the Marci. “See, blood? It means he's a spy!”

 

Marci frowned and stamped her foot. “Does not! Its paint! He's a princess!” She corrected, taking the other bloodied hand in her much smaller two. “He doesn't want to be a stinky spy.” She stuck out her tongue. Quickly the two started bickering. 

 

Anti could handle a lot. The screams of the tortured, ripping skin from muscle. But children arguing? It was too much. “I can be both!” He cried, breaking up the fight easily. This was not the plan. This was far from the plan. The plan was to kill, maim, possibly even kidnap. Not play. He was pulled down to the floor and handed a toy princess in a glittery blue dress and then another toy in a ninja outfit with a toy gun crudely shoved into its hands. He examined the toys, chewing on his lip. He had never played before. He had pretended to be people, he had pretended to care for others. He had never pretended to be a princess and super spy. 

 

The game developed; from princesses and spies, to pirates, to space adventures. None of the games the demon was familiar with, and had to be taught by the two children what was a proper reaction to most things. They liked when his body would jump from space to space, inducting a crazy game of hide and seek, Anti always being voted to hide. It was during his sixth round did he hear another voice in the house. It was similar to his but tired, but filled with love. But together as one whole piece. 

 

“Hey guys, I'm home! I brought McDonald's too!” Chase called, hearing the squealing of delight at the proposition of dinner. 

 

Anti clawed at the walls of the closet he was hidden in. He was reminded of why he was at the house in the first place. Rage boiled in his chest and he gripped on his hair to contain himself. He wanted to see blood spill suddenly. 

 

Chase was quickly led upstairs by an excited Trey, talking about their new best friend. Marci would chime in as well, explaining that he was great at hide and seek. He paused at the blood trail along the wall. “Marci,” he started, blood running cold, “What was his name?” His heart raced and he darted forward into the children's bedroom. He tore the room apart searching for anything else.

 

There was blood on the toys. 

 

Chase ran from room to room. He pulled everything from closets and under beds, trying to find the demon that had tormented him. Tears threatened his eyes. 

 

“Daddy, we found him! He was in the bathroom!” Marci yelled, shrieking soon after. 

 

Chase bolted after the sound of the voice, flinching when he heard another yell from his son. He shoved open the bathroom door to find Anti, with Hello Kitty bandaids and wearing a princess tiara. Blue eyes met pure black. He was stunned for a moment, his kids were on each shoulder and giggling and laughing. He snickered. 

 

Anti hissed in return, setting the two kids down onto the floor gently. There was a quickly growing softness for the kids, they seemed to keep him at least partly whole. 

 

“See, daddy? This is Anti! He fell down, but me and Trey fixed up his owies!” She beamed at that, giggling when she felt the cold hand of the demon ruffle her hair.


End file.
